Help Me Heal the Music of Our Hearts: An IS ff
by Blues Knightrider
Summary: Jude world is about to come tumbling down when her heart is broken and her life is shatter by the people she trust but what if there's one who can mend her broken heart? Or will her life change from better to worst?


Help Me Heal the Music of Our Hearts: Instant Star Fan Fiction Jarius

I lay awake stirring at the sealing of my room. Dreaming about my life in how I had one girlfriend that meant the world to me but she broke it a couple years ago let's just say my life sucks. I'm 27 years old in I'm still a virgin. I could still feel her kiss upon my lips her legs wrapped around my thighs and her hot breath on my neck as I start to suck her neck. We were on the verge of making love when she told me something that would change my life forever as the scene played back into my head.

Darius Flashback!

I just walk into the house, as I smell the different foods cooking in the kitchen as I yelled out her name.

"Shelby where are you, said Darius?"

I follow her voice into the kitchen she looked at me worried as she motion for me to sit down in I set down. She walks over to me as she pulled out a chair in set across from me as I prepared myself for the worst.

"Darius, we need to talk, said Shelby."

My smile on my face turns to sad to mad.

"So this it you're breaking up with me, said Darius."

Shelby looks down as the tears start to form in Darius eyes she had to tell him or it will could him.

"Darius I'm pregnant with someone else's child, said Shelby."

Darius looks down she went to touch him but he pushes her away from him.

"How could you Shelby? I love you I gave you everything in you took my trust and threw it away by sleeping with someone, said Darius"

Shelby move backs as Darius voice raises to the top by now.

"I'm sorry Darius it just happens. Connor was just there and you weren't, said Shelby."

Darius grew more anger as the tears ran down his face.

"You cheated on me with my best friend and now you're pregnant with his child. How long has it been going on Shelby, said Darius?"

Shelby was afraid to answer Darius question because she never saw him so mad and anger before but she knew she had too.

"Three years, said Shelby."

Darius gets up from out the chair as Darius walks over to her. He looks at Shelby she was so scared that she thought he was going to hit her as he yells at the top of his lungs.

"Get out, get the hell out and don't ever come near me again, just get out. I hate you. I gave you and home, I provided for you, I worked two jobs so we can have a nice life, and you cheat on me with my best friend for three years after I was saving myself for you. The wedding is off get your things in get the hell out, said Darius."

Shelby looks at Darius as he snatches his go necklace off his neck Shelby gave him for their four years of going out in through it on the floor.

End of Darius Flashback.

It was the last time I saw or heard of Shelby and this is how my life begins again.

Jude's POV:

I pulled into my driveway as I turn off the car engine as I walked up to my house putting the key into the doorknob. I pushed open the door as I yelled for Sadie name.

"Sadie where are you, I said?"

I heard strange noises coming from the kitchen as I walk into the kitchen I saw Tommy and my sister making love and I admittedly scream.

"Oh, my Lord Sadie what are you doing, I say?"

Tommy and Sadie looks up at me as I backed away in ran out the house I got into my car and drove to G-Majors. I turned off the car engine in I slammed the door behind me as I walked inside of G-Majors as I could hear Liam yell after me.

"Jude what are you doing back here did D give you the day off, said Liam?"

I just kept walking into Studio B as I set down and the empty chair putting the headset over my head than I move some few buttons as I start to move my head to the music blasted in the headsets as the tears ran down my face. I didn't even hear the door open as I felt someone hands on my shoulder I look up in it was D. I take the headset off in looks up at him.

"Jude why are you crying in a dark Studio B, said Darius?"

I look at Darius as I whip the tears from my eyes as they feel again he turns around in was about to walk away when I say.

"I walk in on Tommy and Sadie making love in the kitchen on the floor, I say."

He looks at me disappointed as he walks back over to me in give me a hug. I wasn't suspected him to do that but he did as he looks at me.

"I've been in your shoes once, said Darius."

I look up at him with my big eyes in I say to him.

"What do you mean once, I say?"

I watch as he plays with his zipper as he looks at me again before talking.

"I've been going out with my best friend from my childhood like you and Jamie for five years we started dating after our senior year of high school, said Darius."

I notice a tear fell from Darius eyes as he watches them away.

"What happen with your best friend Darius, I say?"

He looks at me than he signs before speaking.

"I was coming home one day from work. I work two jobs to help provide a better life for us. I called Shelby name as I walked into the kitchen. She was cooking in she told me to sit as her face expression became seriously. She told me she was pregnant with my best friend child and she has been cheating on me for three years. I was so hurt we were going to get married the wedding was in a few months and I called off the wedding. What hurt me the most was she cheated on me with my best friend for three years doing the time we were going together. I gave her my heart, my soul, and my trust in she broke it, said Darius,"

I never though D could open up to me in that night I knew he was different from every other person because we stayed up talking about everything. I laugh as hard as I could as Darius leap off the chair pushing me down on the ground. I couldn't stop laughing as Darius climbs on top of me trying to make me shut up because he told me he was still a virgin. I stop laughing as I look into Darius eyes and he looks into my eyes as I felt myself getting closer but stops.

"I think I better go, I say"

He looks at me in shake his head but before he did Darius traces, my lips in I moan with his touch.

"You're a good girl Jude you're going to find your soul mate one day, said Darius."

He looks at me before letting me up in I smile as I start walking and I mumble to myself.

"Maybe I already have, Darius, I say."

As I walked out the door, he smiles because he heard what Jude said.

Next Morning Jude's POV:

Its' weird I was so happy to get to work that morning because I knew I was going to see him and I did my heart skips three beats as he walks over to me and he say.

"I need a hit by today Jude Tommy and Kquest is waiting on you in Studio B, said Darius."

I smiled at him and he smile back as I blush a little.

"I'm all over it D, I say."

He looks at me and smile in I did too as he bends over to whisper something in my ear.

I could feel his hot breathe on my neck as he says.

"Jude you're looking good, said Darius."

I blush tens time than I was already as he starts to walk off my face expression soon change to pissed when I saw Tommy. I walked right passed him as he follows me into Studio B as Kquest and Mason looks up.

"Hey Jude, said Kquest and Mason."

I smile at them as I walked over to Mason.

"Do you have song ready Jude, said Tommy?"

I looked at Tommy coldly as I walked into the sound booth slamming the door behind me. I put on the headphones as the idiot counts off then I start singing.

Jude Singing: Forgive, sounds good

Forget, I'm not sure I could

They say time heals everything

But I'm still waiting.

I'm through with doubt

There's nothing left for me to figure out

I've paid a price

And I'll keep paying.

I'm not ready to make nice

I'm not ready to back down

I'm still mad as hell and

I don't have time to go round and round and round

It's too late to make it right

I probably wouldn't if I could

'Cause I'm mad as hell

Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should.

I know you said

Can't you just get over it

It turned my whole world around

And I kind of like it.

I made my bed and I sleep like a baby

With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'

It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her

Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger

And how in the world can the words that I said

Send somebody so over the edge

That they'd write me a letter

Sayin' that I better shut up and sing

Or my life will be over.

I'm not ready to make nice

I'm not ready to back down

I'm still mad as hell and

I don't have time to go round and round and round.

It's too late to make it right

I probably wouldn't if I could

'Cause I'm mad as hell

Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should.

I'm not ready to make nice

I'm not ready to back down

I'm still mad as hell and

I don't have time to go round and round and round

It's too late to make it right

I probably wouldn't if I could

'Cause I'm mad as hell

Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should.

Forgive, sounds good

Forget, I'm not sure I could

They say time heals everything

But I'm still waiting.

Kquest and Mason looks up at Tommy as Jude ran out of the sound booth in straight into the girls restroom leaving a very confuse Liam, Porschie, and Darius looking after her.

"What did you do Tommy, said Kquest?"

He looks down as he starts to mess with his jacket.

"Jude walked in on Sadie and me making love on the kitchen floor yesterday, said Tommy"

Mason looks at Tommy in shakes his head as Darius walks inside the room.

"What's going on with Jude, said Darius?"

Kquest hit play on the soundboard as Jude voice filled Studio B. Darius close his eyes he listen to the song as a tear fell from his eyes. Kquest, Mason, and Tommy looks up as the song ended as they saw the tears forming in his eyes.

"Kquest make me a copy of that in half it on my desk I'm going to go talk to Jude, said Darius."

Kquest nods and Darius left the room.

"I wonder what that was about, said Mason."

Darius walks into the girls restroom he knew Jude was in the stall to you right as he open the door to the stall. Jude looks up at him as he pulled her into a hug as they shut the restroom door stall.

"Are you all right Jude, said Darius?"

Jude looks into Darius eyes as she nods her head yes, as she leans in for a kissed. She kissed Darius on the lips as he played with the bottom of her lips asking to enter as she opens her mouth he stuck his tongue down her throat. Darius start to kiss her necks as the lust became impossible to resist.

"Darius what are we doing, said Jude?"

Darius pulls away from Jude neck as he looks up at her.

"Kissing you do you want to be with me, said Darius?" Jude leans over and kisses D giving him his answer as the kiss became deeper.

I felt like dying inside wow what a kiss. I think I'm majorly in love with D his kiss was magnifying in now I don't know how to act around him oh Lord help me here he comes now looking good as ever.

"Hey my number one star I need a new song by today on my desk, said Darius."

He smiled at Jude in blew her a kiss when no one was looking so he thought as Porschie shook her head in chuckle at them.

"All right D I'll have it done in on your desk for you, said Jude."

"All right then see you, said Darius"

Darius leans in whisper into Jude ear trying to catch his breath because Jude looks good.

"Jude, meet me in Studio D the abandon one no one uses in five minutes, said Darius."

Jude smile shyly as she nods yes as Darius left in Porschie walks up to Jude.

"You make him happy you know. Porschie said."

Jude almost spilled her drunk when Porschie said that to Jude.

"How did you know, said Jude?"

Porschie chuckle in laugh at a very scared Jude as she broke out in sweats.

"Jude relax I'm not going to tell no one knows but me because I'm Darius sister in I know everything that goes on and his life besides I know my brother when he's in love in believe me he's in love with you it's written all over his face just don't hurt him or I'm coming after you, said Porschie."

Jude face turn to scared again as Porschie just chuckle at Jude.

"I'm not going to hurt him Porschie because I think I'm in love with him but please don't say anything to the rest of them, said Jude."

Porschie nods her head in agreement as she left smiling as Jude snuck into Studio D. She waited for D she check her watch in its been ten minutes already as another ten minutes passes by in she starts to cry as Darius walks into the Studio sneaking up behind Jude placing his arms around her as she moves away from him as she turns around looking at him.

"What's wrong Jude what did I do, said Darius?"

Jude looks at Darius in say.

"I'm leaving D for good because I always get hurt in the process, said Jude."

Darius knew he did something wrong in he had to fix it quick or else he could lose something so special.

"Jude what are you talking about, said Darius"

"I'm leaving that's what I'm talking about you stood me up D, said Jude."

She looks hurt as Darius looks down than back up at Jude.

"No, I didn't I had a late meeting and I was running late, said Darius."

Jude looks down in start to walk away but D stops her in bring her into a passionate kissed backing her up to the wall. As he, starts to nibble at Jude ear then her neck, which cause her the moan.

"D please I have to get back before they suspect something, said Jude."

"Are you're staying, said Darius?"

"D you leave me no choice when you kiss me like that. What was that, said Jude?"

Darius and Jude duck as Liam looks inside the room. Jude laid still on top of Darius he looks into Jude eyes as he starts to kissed her passionate in Jude kisses back as Darius lips trace down on her neck as she silently moan. He moans silently as well as Jude start to kiss his neck even more as Darius bites on Jude neck.

"You taste so good, said Darius."

"Hum D we have to get back, said Jude."

"Jude just a while longer, said Darius."

Darius kisses Jude again which causes her to moan as his lips left Jude feeling sensation as their hearts was racing as Darius lifts Jude shirt off as he unbutton Jude bra as he start to kiss down her breast as Jude tip her head back as Darius give Jude other breast some action.

"D….please….stop….we…have….to….go….back, said Jude."

"One more kissed then will go back, said Darius."

Darius couldn't resist himself in neither could Jude as they start to make out heavily Jude looks into Darius eyes as he slide one hand inside of Jude skirt and panties. As his finger start to move in and out of her as he suck lightly on Jude neck as she moans a little to loudly as Darius quickly covers her mouth with his other free hand as she looks down to see what he was doing. He gently touched her breasts and then cupped them in his hand while gently sucking her nipples with his lips.

Moaning, she dug her nails deeply into his back. Reaching for her skirt zipper, he pulled it down and slid her panties down and off. Feeling his hand slide in between her thighs, as Darius kisses Jude again and Jude kissed back as the kissed became more passion as she breaks away in stirs into his eyes.

"There's something about you D in I don't know what is yet but I'm willing to learn everything about you, said Jude."

Darius smile as the both of them; now trembling nervously they held each other tight in their arms and just kissed for a very long time as hand move in and out of Jude. Jude lay down on the floor as Darius started to gently, run his hands up and down between her thighs. Now, feeling, a soaking saturation, and his hands, he knew Jude had become excited as he gently pushed another finger inside of Jude as she moans a little feeling all kinds of tingling sensation that rand through her body. He slowly waited just as she was about to have her first orgasm in place his tongue right on her clit as Jude cover her mouth to keep from screaming as he move his tongue gently. The door open a little, as Darius and Jude quickly roll over in Jude could feel Darius tongue working magic still. The door close in the footsteps left again as Jude moans loudly.

"Please don't stop D, said Jude."

Darius kept going he could feel her body tense up as he drove his fingers in and out of Jude as she lets out a silently scream.

"I love you Jude, said Darius."

Jude couldn't say anything her body was still tense as she just shake a little. Darius rubs her hair as she looks into Darius eyes in finally say.

"I love you too D and that was amazing, said Jude."

"Jude therefore, next time when I say meet me in Studio D you'll come right, said Darius."

Jude laugh again in nods her head yes, as she puts her panties back on and zip up her skirt as Darius plants kisses on her neck.

"Thanks for loving me D, said Jude."

"I will always love you Jude and come stay the weekend with me, said Darius."

"I'll come over this weekend by Darius I love you, said Jude."

"I love you too, said Darius."

Jude snuck back out the room in minutes later D did the same as Jude walks into the room as Kquest, Porschie, and Tom looks up at Jude who was in la la land. Porschie spots the huge hickeys Darius left on her neck.

"Jude we need to talk now, said Porschie."

Porschie grabs Jude in leads her into the women restroom as Jude looks at her as if she was crazy than following Porschie glance at her neck.

"Oh my God what I'm I going to do I can't go home to my dad with hickeys on my neck, said Jude."

"Jude calm down I have it cover in I want details, said Porschie."

Porschie pulls out the makeup in starts rubbing it on the hickeys as Jude start to talk about what happen.

'Porschie he's everything I want in guy and a husband you know he's not like Tommy, Spied, and Shay because he wouldn't hurt me like they did in I know Shay is your nephew but he's also a dog he treats women like he owns them. In than there's Darius he's so sweet, caring, and hot in we can talk about anything in I had my very first orgasm, said Jude."

Porschie nearly dropped the makeup on the ground when Jude said that as she looks to Jude in screams like a little kid in the candy store.

"Jude, tell me how was it?"

"It was great and wonderful I never felt anything like it considering I'm a virgin and did you know Darius is still a virgin, said Jude?"

Porschie starts to laugh as Jude covers her mouth, telling her to be quiet as Jude laughs too.

"No wonder he's cranky all the time but I thought him and Shelby had sex, said Porschie?"

"No, he was saving himself for his wedding night but he called off the wedding when he learn about Shelby and Connor affair in the pregnancy as the part about them been sleepy around for three years, said Jude."

Porschie face went froze she knew about the wedding being called off but she didn't know about the other part now she knows the gossip was true.

"How could she do that to my brother, Darius gave her everything he even worked two jobs to buy them a nice house, and car. I'm so glad he found you Jude just make my brother happy. I'm glad we're finally getting alone you know because I don't have many friends as you can see, said Porschie.

Jude hug Porschie and Porschie hugs her back as they walk out laughing as they walk back into Studio B.

"Finally, I though you weren't going to show up where have you been, said Tommy?"

"I've been writing a song you jerk while talking girl talk to Porschie, said Jude."

"Whatever, Jude just go into the sound booth, said Tommy?"

"Whatever ass, said Jude!"

"Whatever to you too, said Tommy?"

Jude storms into sound booth as she thought about what happen between her and D as she the music starts flowing out of her mouth.

Jude Singing:

You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts. 

Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited.

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream.

You can meet me on an airoplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boom-a-rang  
I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you   
Dont, keep me waiting.

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna.

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream.

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do.

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la.

You make me wanna la la   
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna.

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid   
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream.

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la.  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la.

Jude stops singing she walks back into the Studio not only she saw Liam stirring at her she saw Kquest, Darius, Tommy, and Mason stirring at her as well as Darius and Jude lock contact with each other the two of didn't move for alone time.

"I'm guessing the song was about D, said Kquest."

"Ooh, you think she wouldn't right it for Tom since she walked in on them screwing and the kitchen, said Mason

"Nice choice of words Mr. Fox, said Liam."

"Whatever jackass, said Mason."

"Someone is very pissed off when you called Liam and Jackass, said Kquest."

"Mason shut the hell up, said Tom."

No one seen to notice Darius and Jude kissing until Jude silently moan which broke the four men from auguring and stirring over at Jude and Darius as he backs Jude up against the wall in now kissing as the four men jaw dropped open in Porschie just smiled at them.

"D stop kissing me like that we're going to get caught, said Jude

"But Jude you're of age I'm tire of sneaking around, said Darius."

"You just want me that's why D, said Jude."

"More like make passionate love to you then yes I want you, said Darius."

"Umm I see because of your new development, said Jude."

"Jude it's not funny and don't you there laugh, said Darius."

Jude couldn't help but laugh as she tried to kiss Darius but he pulled away in made Jude mad at him.

"D stop being so sensitive, said Jude."

"I'm not sensitive, said Darius

"D shut up you're still sensitive, said Jude."

"Jude so about that weekend, said Darius?"

"I can find ways to keep us busy, said Jude."

"Like what I'm dying to know, said Darius?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you, said Jude."

Darius came closer to Jude as she whisper sexy things into Darius ear Mason heard her in chuckle to himself as a huge smile came across Darius face.

"For a virgin you sure have a geographic mind, said Darius."

"Hey Darius don't attempt me in you know I will, said Jude"

"Jude, don't do that, said Darius."

"I'm ready D I want you to make love to me, said Jude."

Darius laugh and smile as he whisper in Jude ear in say.

"Jude we don't have to if you don't want too in besides I don't want to rush you alright we're just getting into this relationship in I don't want you to think I want you. I mean I want you however, I want you when you're ready and when it's the right time, said Darius.

Jude smiled as she kissed Darius on the lips forgetting about everyone as as the four men jaw dropped open in Porschie just smiled at tem.

It was the next day in Kquest, Jude, Tommy, Porschie, Mason, Jamie, and Pasty are listening to Pasty new song that Jude wrote when Darius walks into Studio B to see Jude. She is leaning on the wall when she felt Darius arm wrap around her waist in his hot breath kissing down her neck and she smiles.

"Hey D how are you, said Jude?"

"I'm fine now I'm with you, said Darius."

Jude giggles as Darius lips trace down her neck as she takes her hand in feel his face as she moans from his touch.

"Umm D you have to stop kissing my neck like that, said Jude."

Kquest looks up to see Darius and Jude in a make out section as he nudge Tommy who hits Mason and Mason hits Jamie, which cause Jamie to hit Pasty as Pasty hit Porschie as they all looks up to see Darius and Jude making out as Darius lips travel down Jude neck which cause her to moan.

"Do they have any clue that we're still in here, said Pasty?"

"Nope I don't think so by the looks of it, said Jamie."

"Should we stop them, said Mason?"

"No, let them make out I have seen worst then what they're doing, said Porschie."

"Let me guess Tom and Sadie, said Kquest."

"We're not that bad compare to Jamie and Pasty over there, said Tommy."

"Whatever guys we're not as bad as you Tom if I recall I didn't get walk on having sex with your crush sister, said Jamie."

"Ooh, he got you there Tom, said Mason."

Jude moaning caught everyone attentions as Darius hand went up Jude shirt, which cause Jude to kiss Darius neck, and she's nipping at Darius ear.

"Darius, said Jude."

"Um Jude, said Darius."

"Make love to me, said Jude."

"Are you sure Jude I don't want to push you into anything, said Darius?"

"Um hum D I love you D, said Jude."

"I love you too, said Darius."

Darius lets go of Jude in grabbed her hand as they both left. Darius went into his office to get his keys off the desk when Jude comes up behind kissing him passionately as Darius pushes Jude gently into the wall kissing her brutally as they rip each other cloths off one by one.

"Um Darius, said Jude."

"Sorry first time, said Darius."

Darius laid Jude on the ground as he take the two covers from off his couch in place one under them and one on top of them as Jude dip her head shyly to avoid Darius glace. As he start to move slowly as Jude moans again as the pain hit her all at once as she rubbed Darius back with her hands bringing him close to her as Jude look into Darius eyes as well kissing him.

"I love you D, said Jude."

"I love you too Jude, said Darius"

Darius and Jude continue to make love as Kquest walks back into Studio B with a confuse look on his face as everyone looks up at him.

"Why the confused face Kquest, said Mason?"

"If Jude and Darius car are still here, where the hell did they go, said Kquest?"

"Did you see them leave, said Tommy."

"No, said everyone."

Sadie walks through the door with a puzzle look on her face she just came back from college and her hair isn't blonde anymore.

"Sadie you're not blonde anymore, said Porschie"

"Oh, hi Sadie how is college? Did you have a wonderful time, said Sadie?"

"Sorry, hi Sadie how is college, said Porschie?"

Sadie: "Good made the Dean list and I'm doing well in all my classes accept one in where is Jude? In oh do not go into Darius office, said Sadie."

"Why is that Sadie, said Jamie?"

"Darius and this brunette chick is making love on the floor in his office they even didn't hear me come in and out there too busy screwing each other so where is Jude, said Sadie?"

Everyone burst out in tears laughing as Sadie looks at them confuse as she walks up to Tommy looking for an explanation to his laughter.

"Um Sadie that brunette-haired woman is your sister, said Tommy."

"What, said Sadie!"

Sadie walks off but Tommy stops her follow by the rest as she looks at them as if they're crazy as she gave Tommy that evil look.

"Jude and Darius have a thing, said Tommy"

"What as a together can of thing Tom explain to me why my sister and Darius have a thing? I knew leaving was a bad ideal in the first place, said Sadie

"Well if you didn't you in Tom would have been dead by now concerning you two got back together behind her back when Tom stood her up on their date and left her crying in the middle of the street calling his name. In breaking, her heart on her sixteen birthday by kissing her and telling her it never happen. Oh, wait there's more in getting married behind her back. Leave them alone Sadie there happy in she's happy for once and her life, said Porschie."

"Porschie look I'm sorry all right, said Tommy."

"Sorry Tom you should be telling her that because I'm through trying to keep Jude from hurting the both of you in when she finds about the marriage thing I'm not being the one to blame from keeping it from her, said Porschie."

Porschie looks at Tom before leaving the room as the room got quiet as Sadie turns around to see Jude standing there holding hands with D as she lets go of Darius hand with tears and her eyes as she looks back and forward between Tommy and Sadie.

"Jude I'm sorry, said Sadie."

"Go to hell Sadie I quit, said Jude."

Jude walks away with a limp in her walk as tears ran down her face as Darius tried talking to her but she just pushed him away too. She just wanted to get away and with that, Jude left her old life behind.

Jude set in the empty studio at her bootleg rehearsal space as tears ran down her face as she thought about Darius in how he makes her feel than she thought about Tommy in how he betrayed her with her trust in her loyalty. As the words just came to her all at once, as she starts to hum to the song. Jude didn't see Darius standing there as she starts to sing the song aloud.

Jude Singing:

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel.

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
and I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channeled all your pain  
and I can't help you fix yourself  
Your making me insane

All I can say is.

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last dance.

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much.

And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel.

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
and I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause your drowning in the water  
and I tried to grab your hand  
and I left my heart open  
but you didn't understand  
but you didn't understand  
You fix yourself.

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself.  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life.

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel.

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel.

She stops singing than look at her body through mirror as she thought about Darius in the way he makes her feels. She knew she loved Tommy but heart belongs to Darius now in that's what she wants, she wants to be with Darius.

"Why is it so hard? I can love Tommy for one minute in hate him the next. In then there's Darius he's smart funny, sexy, good looking, and he's nice to me for once then today I lost my virginity to him. I'm so confuse why love stinks. No it doesn't stink I have Darius. I have Darius he's my soul mate I can feel it I hope I'm not too late Tommy hurt me to many times and Darius he's such a good kisser. Oh, my God Jude Tennessee Harrison is in love with Darius Mills, said Jude."

Jude jump up and down like a kangaroo as Darius chuckle to himself as Jude did her little dance than her pain from this evening came rushing at her all at once as she screams ouch in Darius came running to her side as she looks up at him.

"Are you all right? Do I need to call a doctor, said Darius?"

"D calm down and no today's event are finally catching up with me, said Jude."

Darius chuckle as Jude playfully hit his arms as he grabs her in pulls her into a deep passionate kiss as she moans lightly to her touch.

"Are you still leaving G-Majors because if you are then take me with you, said Darius?"

Jude chuckle as she kisses Darius again as she trace Darius lips with her finger.

"No D I'm right here where I belong with you. "

"Come to Las Vegas with me this weekend."

"Darius, what will I do in Las Vegas, said Jude?"

"I have everything cover in I pack your bags, said Darius."

"How did you know I was going to say yes, said Jude?"

"Well, Ms. Harrison, you are my girlfriend."

"The answer is yes Darius I'll go to Las Vegas with you only if we get to make love when we get there, said Jude."

Darius chuckle as he moves a piece a strain from Jude ear in place it behind her back.

"You're pretty you know that, said Darius."

"Thank-you, said Jude."


End file.
